What Have I Gotten Into?
by nad.ship
Summary: AU.Almost everyone is out of Bristol, but when the Christmas holidays come, they go back. Naomi meets Emily on the train station and blah blah. Later Freddie introduces Emily and Katie to the rest of his friends and two of them fall in love. Naomily/Keffy
1. Her

Her.

Naomi's POV

FRIDAY

It started as a normal Friday morning. I got up at 8, made coffee, checked my twitter and was ready to leave for work by 9. On Friday I go to work because, well, I need to make money and I don't have any lectures at uni. I loved Fridays, because I loved my job. The thing is, this wasn't a _normal _Friday! I was going to Bristol, to visit my mum and stepdad – Kieran, who was my politics teacher at college. I wasn't very keen on doing that, but it was Christmas and no one really stays alone on Christmas, even if you don't really celebrate it. Yes, I don't like Christmas and I do NOT celebrate it, and neither mum and Kieran do, but I go home to visit them during the holidays.

So, I work as a part-time redactor for an online newspaper. I can do my job at home when I have to study for exams, considering I still go to Goldsmiths. I also get enough money to pay for my food and stay here in London…Anyway, it has already become 12, and I'm leaving the 'office' so I could catch the train home. I was getting rather excited, not only because I'll see my family, but also because of my best mates from college. I'm not very social and all, but when I make friends, they stay my friends for a whole lot of time.

* * *

><p>As I entered London Waterloo Station and bought my ticket, I felt as if somebody's watching me. It was weird. Don't get me wrong, I'm not the type of girl who thinks that someone is stalking her because she's so full of herself…I just felt a set of eyes on me this time. However, I let it go by and sat on a bench to wait for the train arrival at half-past twelve. I looked around and that's when I saw her – a short red-headed girl looking for a place to sit. Apparently, the place next to me was free, so she sat. I felt my breath hitch in my throat, my mouth went dry and a hundred thoughts started running through my head. <em>She's so beautiful. Where is she from? Is she going home, or going somewhere away for the Christmas Holidays? What's her name?...<em>And so on. They didn't even follow any certain line, just random thoughts that hardly made sense anymore. I soon realized I've been staring for a good minute, _too late,_ the cute redhead was looking at me with a smug smirk playing at her lips – I was caught for sure. _Smooth, Campbell._ The girl didn't look away though, we just kept staring, and oh my god - her eyes, she had those captivating big brown puppy eyes and I couldn't help but drown in them.

However, it was all disrupted when a sharp feminine voice with a lisp shouted: "Emily, you fucking lezzah! Hurry up or we'll miss the train!"

So her name was Emily then. _Emily._ It suited her. Also a '_lezza_'? That pretty much meant she's a lesbian, right? Oh well, perhaps now's the time to tell you I am one too. Doesn't matter really, it's not like it is the only thing about me. I am much more interesting person than the plain _homosexual_, which some ignorant twats think makes me abnormal and unable to do stuff.

The speakers in the waiting room signaled that the train to Bristol will arrive after 1 minute and I took my bag walking towards the perron.

* * *

><p>When I got on the train I settled down and turned on my iPod. Arctic Monkeys started blasting through my headphones and I was happy in my own little world again. Not for long though, as some old woman, which I dare describe as a wrinkled old witch, sat next to me and began rambling about her children and grandchildren. I didn't care but I was trying to be a nice person now and had to listen to the old woman speak. After some time, however, I got unbelievably bored and excused myself for a trip to the restrooms. It was a great relief when on my way I met a college friend named Freddie.<p>

-Ay! Naomi, mate! How've you been doing?

-Freddie! – I exclaimed excitedly - Hi! I've been doing great, thanks! Yourself?

- I'm fine, I suppose! Missed you all like hell, though!

-Yeah, missed you al too! – and I hugged him. I'm not a touchy-feely person but my friends are a really soft spot. – So you're coming for the holidays, I guess?

- Indeed. And I'm have two of my colleagues with me. They're from Bristol too, and they're very nice, so I kind of invited them to meet the ol' mates. Speaking of which, I want to invite you to a shed party! You can tell Eff and Cook and I'll go by the others.

-Sounds great Freddie! I'll tell Cook when I get home, coz he's staying at mum and Kieran's but Eff's coming on Tuesday…had some fucking lecture on Monday.

-Oh! – he exclaimed, sounding a bit sad. The boy had a massive crush on Effy but she, on the other side, felt nothing except friendship towards him. She had a thing with Cookie and then declared she's a muff-muncher, both of which broke Fred's heart. Our group separated and suffered long, but at the end of the year we sort of got over it. Although, I'm not really sure if Fredster's completely over Effy…

- So when's the party, then? – I changed the topic because I sensed my friend felt awkward.

- Oh…is Tuesday night fine? Eff will make it, right?

-She will, Fred. She will.

I looked through the window and saw that Bristol's near. I said my goodbye to Freddie and headed over my seat to take my luggage. Luckily, the old woman who sat next to me had fallen asleep. Lucky me, then. I took my bags and got off the train as soon as it reached the station. That's when I saw her again...carrying a bag, almost as big as her. It was funny. I also saw Freddie, waved goodbye and phoned mum to see if she was here.

* * *

><p>TUESDAY<p>

I heard a knock on my door, but before I could reach it, my mum was already greeting Effy, who apparently was the person outside. My mum loved her. Not only because she spent last year of college at our house but because she also got through my walls. My mum was very relieved that someone had succeeded to make me talk, to make me love them, even if it was just a friendship. And with time, we became best friends, no secrets, _not that you can keep anything from Effy. She knows everything!_

As soon as I reached the door I snapped out of my thoughts by a loud greeting:

-Hello, the infamous Naomi Campbell. Got any dresses to show me?

-Oh, hello there _Elizabeth_ Stonem. How very nice of you to ask! I just bought twenty so I can show them to you! – came my sarcastic reply. Of course I didn't forget to call her Elizabeth. She hated that, her full name.-Anyway, nice to see you again. Haven't had much chance in London lately.

-Yea…So are you ready for the shed party or shall I wait?

-Actually, I was thinking..If maybe…you could show me what to wear?

-Right. The Campbell having problems. The dresses too much to decide which one to wear?

-Oh come on, Eff! Stop making fun of me, I have a lot to tell you!

-Kaaayy.

* * *

><p>Once in my bedroom, I closed the door quickly and made my way to the wardrobe, throwing clothes out of it.<p>

-So you see, - I started speaking – there was this girl in the Waterloo Station, called Emily. And she was so stunningly beautiful! Bright red hair, which looked so soft, and shiny, and nice, and, oh my God! Her eyes? I think I drowned in them! So pure and innocent soft brown eyes that shined with the light that came through the windows…

-Whoa! You sound like a lost puppy or something! Bet the girl's lucky.

-Wait, what?- I asked her confused.

-Well you seem to be having a crush on…um, _Emily_!

-Bitch!

-It's true. You should have heard yourself.- Effy was now laughing so hard, that she fell on the floor. So much for the help I wanted from her.

* * *

><p>After nearly an hour of trying clothes on and Effy laughing her ass off, I settled for red skinny jeans, a black converse T-shirt, my Drop Dead jacket and my Vans Chukka Low's. We were already in front of Fred's shed, so we decided to get in. When I opened the door, though, I stood still, surprised by what I saw. It was her, it was Emily! And her loud sister! There is a God and he's kind to me! In the last four days, not for once have I stopped thinking about her.<p>

-Hello, everyone! – Effy greeted, shoving me with an elbow.

-Oh, yeah, hi!

I looked around. There was Cook, Freddie, JJ, Lara, Pandora and Thomas. Guess we were the last ones.

-Naomio! Effy! – Cook growled as soon as he saw us. – Where have you two lovebirds been? Late with an hour! – fucking git! Calling us lovebirds in front of Emily!

-Cook! For the last time, we are not together, alright? Get that in this thick skull of yours already.

-As you wish babe. - He wiggled his eyebrows – Come and meet Katie and Emilio, here!

-Hey, I'm Elizabeth. Call me Effy, nice to meet you both.

-Katie. Nice to meet you too.- The louder twin quickly replied, shaking Eff's hand.

-Emily. – The prettier one took Effy's hand, who looked at me and one of her eyebrows immediately shot up. I shrugged.

-And I'm Naomi. – Katie extended her hand and shook mine, followed by Emily. When she touched my hand, I shivered as a wave of electricity went down my spine.

-It's really nice to meet you. At last. –She said the last sentence whispering, so only I heard it. She remembered me, then. I also noticed her voice now. It was low and husky. Which was pure sex, in my opinion.

I saw Effy sitting next to Katie and I sat between her and Emily. The smaller girl smiled and moved a bit closer to me. It's my lucky day!

_S__o this is my first fanfiction and I guess it's very bad. That's why I'm asking you to please review and tell me what you find unsatisfying so I could know in the future. Also tell me if I should continue the story and all…Yeah, thanks for reading, have a nice day/night! :)_


	2. Freddie's house and shed: Emily

Chapter two: The shed and before it.

Emily:

By the time me, my sister and Freds reached his house, I was annoyed as hell by my sister's constant rambling about some totally awesome chick form uni, whom everyone adored, so she had to be friends with her. I am starting to strongly doubt Katie's heterosexuality! I mean, come on…how can you not shut up for once about that Elizabeth Stonem girl, and how she had those blue eyes that you could see across the hall every morning and how when she bloody walked past you everyone was looking at her. How? Anyway, I'm done with the rant. Not that I hated when my sister shared. I like it, because as I said, she may turn out to be gay and I want to figure it out on time, so I could help her. I'm just a bit mad, because I'm very tired and I, myself, saw somebody who I can't get off my mind now.

*_**flashback**__*_

"_Fuck, this back's heavy! I need to sit somewhere" I thought as I looked around the waiting room. "Oh, there's a place next to…Jesus Christ! She looked up, she looked up! These are the prettiest eyes I've seen in my existence…look at that piercing icy blue. Oh God. And she's looking at me. Oh damn it, I'll sit next to her." As I sat, she looked at me and stared into my eyes. If it were somebody else, I would've accused them for perving, but first of all, she was looking into my eyes, and second: I couldn't bring myself to say a word. I felt my body freeze and I think I shivered. "Emily, you fucking lezza! Hurry up, or we'll miss the train!"…Katie had great timing, because I don't even want to think about what I could have done, hadn't she shouted at me._

_*__**end of flashback**__*_

-Hey Fred, where's that shed of yours, you couldn't shut up about?- Katie asked.

-Over there in the back! Leave your bags here and I'll show you. Then we went through the house and into the yard, where at the right-hand corner was a small house.

- That's it then? - I asked.

- Nothing special. As I said…it just holds a lot of memories. By the way, on the train I met a mate of mine and you two will get the chance to meet all of them, while attending the infamous shed party on Tuesday night. - came Freddie's official reply.

- Any fit blokes…or chicks, for Em? - Christ Katie, why does it even matter?

- One single guy only-the Cookie Monster. Bet he'll charm you into bed as soon as you see him…-Katie didn't seem very interested though…- And also Lara – JJ's girlfriend, Naomi, who is a big gay window and…well, uh, erm, Effy…who, well, you know.

- Ah, yeah, Freddie! Don't talk about it, if you're not ready, okay?- I said worriedly. Of course both me and Katie knew about that Effy girl. Kati thought she was a bitch, but I just think it was an unfortunate coincidence. Freddie had a crush on her, while she fucked around with one of his best friend. Then she said she was actually a lesbian and couldn't hide it anymore. His best friend got over it, but Freddie didn't. That divided their group into two teams: Effy and Freddie. The girls plus Cook on Effy's side and Freddie, JJ and Thomas on the other. It had been tough, especially with JJ and Thomas and their girlfriends on different sides. Of course they met often and Freddie was somewhat left alone and by the end of the year he sucked it up and reunited with the group. That's how I see it.

-Yeah, sure, thanks Em…Let's get back inside and I'll show you to your room.

* * *

><p>Tuesday<p>

It was 6pm and the shed party should start in about half an hour. Of course, Freddie's old best friend – Cook, had already showed up. He said Effy and Naomi would come soon too. By what I was told during the four days here, I sort of got the idea that Naomi would be an interesting person that I might like. Which lead to my position at the moment – staying in my knickers in the middle of the room, surrounded by my clothes. I wanted to be dressed up nice in front of her…I don't know why…I mean, since Friday the blonde from the train station is non-stop on my mind, but at least I had to try, didn't I?

I ended up wearing yellow jeans, red high-top all stars, a t-shirt and my leather jacket. I walked to the small building in the yard and sat in on of the corners, joined by my sister a bit further from me on the right. There were also Fredster, Cook, a blond girl and a bushy-haired by, who I assumed were JJ and Lara. I turned out to be right as we greeted each other. About ten minutes later, a dark skinned boy and an excited girl entered through the door.

-Hello, I'm Thomas. Nice to meet you. – said the new come boy.

-And I'm Pandora, but everyone calls me Panda! – shouted the girl.

I waved and saw Katie doing the same. They both seemed very nice and we soon ended up having a small talk about one thing or another.

* * *

><p>After what seemed like an hour, the door opened up once more and through it came a tall, skinny girl with very rare blue eyes. In that moment Cook growled in joy. That's when I took in the person who entered with Effy. It was my pretty blonde from Waterloo. However, Cook made a comment about them being together and my heart stopped…So she's with Effy then…The girl broke one more heart today…after 3 seconds, however, my station traveler angrily told him off. It was bantering, though, so I wasn't very worried. And the best thing was that she was not with Effy…and that she was Naomi.<p>

So Naomi and Effy introduced themselves and sat between be and my sister, Naomi on my side. I moved a bit closer to her and thought about what to say.

-So you're living in London, then? - She asked before me.

-Yep. Studying Art.

-Ah, nice. I study psychology and philosophy.

-Psychology and philosophy? Freddie said you were into politics…

-And you talked about me a lot with Freddie, eh? – she chuckled - The truth is, I really like politics, but it's just not something I want to do. When I was in college, I was very interested in the environment and going to protests and a lot of other activist stuff, but I can do it without politics. I can still go to a shelter and help the homeless or go to some protest to cheer for justice and I do it, but all those dreams I had? They were immature…I can't change the world by myself, so I gave up on it, because most of the politics lessons became boring after some time…Also some things happened and I really needed to read into my friends to get through it. The knowledge I had on psychology helped me a lot, even if I didn't know much and I decided to dedicate myself to it. And philosophy, well, it's fun and come on, who doesn't like to ramble insane stuff that is actually wise? - she smiled, satisfied by her long answer. – Oh damn it, sorry that was a bit too much, wasn't it?

-Oh, no! Not at all. It made a lot of sense actually. And I was interested. - I replied winking at her. This caused her to blush.

-Right, miss red-hair. How about you? Why Art?

-Well, since I was about five, all I did was draw stuff. Then in college, my teacher told me I was very good and if I were interested, I could study that in uni. Of course, I was already very caught up with it and loved the idea. And pretty much that's it.

-Not nearly as long as mine – Naomi sighed. – What about your free time?

-I love going out, and just…sort of…I dunno, walking around and taking pictures…-I replied, thinking about anything interesting about myself that could make me not seem so boring in front of that exciting, adventurous activist standing in front of me.

-Ah, photography. Not surprising, but very fun, never the less…

-And what do _you_ do while you're not studying people's reactions or shouting for a change in the middle of a pit?-_ Fuck. That probably came out harsher than I thought…_

-Hey, hey what's with the temper? Now I shall punish you and make you guess! – Naomi said, flashing me with a sweet but cheeky and some kind of suggestive smile.

-Damn it! Sorry by the way, I didn't mean it like that, really…I was just trying to ,you know, joke around…

-Relax, I know. –She smiled reassuringly once again.-Now take a guess.

-I dunno…reading in the library?- _A lame try, I know._

-That was pretty close actually. Just not in the library and not only reading.

-That clue's not helping a lot, you know?

-Oh, fine.-the pretty blonde girl groaned - I work. As a part-time redactor. And with that my free time pretty much passes. But it's fun to do so I don't really count it as an obligation...-she finished sounding proud of herself

-I would have never guessed it…-I said a bit dreamily. I mean, come on...could she get any more perfect?

-Ay! Blondie and Red! Com'ere for few drinks?-shouted Cook and interrupted our little bubble by doing so. After two hours we were nearly trashed and Freddie got out few of his spliffs. I can't really recall what happened later.


	3. The hangover and the bitch

The Hangover

Katie

_Oh my God! My head hurts like a motherfucker. What did I do tonight? _I looked around and found the place unknown. Then it hit me - I was laying on the floor of Freddie's shed, next to Effy. Well, she was Elizabeth Stonem actually - the girl I've been pining after since the beginning of the semester. Little have I known, that she was the infamous Effy, who broke Freddie's heart. I turned my head to the right and saw my little sister sleeping soundly, cuddled in the arms of a tall blonde girl. I had seen her – Naomi, walking around the college with Effy. It had made me jealous and I had instantly called her a bitch in my head. It turned out that she was a very nice girl, who was also very ambitious and incredibly smart. And I couldn't say she was unattractive even if she was dressing up the way Emily did…As I remembered more about last night, I thought more about the pretty brunette next to me. She was studying photography, while I was going for Clothes Designing. It was a good thing we were in the same uni, because we were going to meet a lot. The bad thing was Freddie…speaking of the devil…He woke up. Thank God I wasn't cuddled to Eff.

- Morning drinker! – he said sleepy but mockingly.

- Good morning yourself.

- What happened last night? I can't remember anything and my head's killing me. – Fred asked with a small hint of whining in his voice.

- Oh well, it's a rather long story, actually. After Effy…-he cringed and her name, but I continued –…and Naomi came we started talking and then Cook asked us to join for a round of shots. By then you, my friend, were drunk. When we drank the tequila shots, you mixed up that killer combo we drank two months ago and you got everybody drunk off their asses. After that, you found some spliff, which everyone well-heartedly accepted and on top of it, Cook found in his pocket a packet with some powder, that got us well fucked. I dunno what's happened later.

-Um…that was rather a lot, I think. Can't even remember the half of it. – he grunted.

-Mornin' guys…-Naomi woke up.- What time is it?

-Well, uuuuhhh…Holy shit! It's 3 p.m. Me and Ems have to be at my mum's by 4.- _Shit,shit, shit!_ We were going to be late.- Mind waking her up Naoms? I gotta go and get ready. Fuck!

-Alriiiiggghhtt.

* * *

><p>It was already 4 when I got ready. I went back to the shed and found everyone up. I've been always wondering how does Emily manage to wake up after me but still get changed and ready before I'm done. Anyway.<p>

-Morning guys. Emily, hurry up, we've gotta go. Anyone on our way?-I asked out of politeness hoping that maybe Effy or Naomi will come with us. However, I was praying it wasn't Cook or somebody else. They were nice, but I felt a bit awkward around them.

- Well, I talked to Emily here, and turns out I'm coming with you – replied Naomi.

-Great! Come on then. Naomi, did Emsy tell you that we're going to our bitch of a mum's house?

-Forgot to mention it…-answered Naomi and looked pointedly in Emily's direction,- Doesn't matter to me, but good luck with that guys. I know how mums can sometimes be…

-Uh-uh…you haven't seen _that_, dear Naomi. She would rip your head off. Seriously!

-Why would she rip my head off? I haven't done anything to anybody!-protested the blonde girl.

-Exactly! – me and Em said at the same time and giggled.

-Great then. I'll be careful not to pass by your house.- said Naoms laughing as well.

* * *

><p>We said our goodbyes to the people sitting in the shed and started walking towards mum's house and Naomi to hers, of course. It was not a long walk…probably about 15 minutes walking from Freddie's. For a while we discussed our past and friends and what not, when we reached Naomi's home.<p>

-Well, I would've invited you in, but knowing you're in hurry I'd say you would have declined anyways so…yeah. Good luck with your…-Said our tall friend. However, she was cut off by an older blonde woman.

-Naomi, you didn't tell me you were bringing friends home! Hello girls!-said the woman, who was probably Naomi's mum.

-Mother! – they younger one protested, but wasn't heard.

-Hello Mrs…uhhh…-said Emily. She hadn't talked a lot on our way. Whenever I looked at her, she was staring at our dear friend here. She's got a crush on her, I'm fucking sure! That's when it hit me that we didn't know Naomi's last name.

-Naomi! You didn't tell them your last name, did you! –her mum accused her.

-Uh…it didn't come up?-Lame reply buddy. Mums always know!

-It's Campbell, dear. But call me Gina instead-The elder woman told Emily through a dashing smile. But hold on, though. Campbell? Naomi Campbell? I erupted in laughter.

-Campbell? Naom-i-Camp-bell.-I couldn't even make fun of her properly, because I couldn't get enough air into my lungs.

-See mum? This is what happens every time. Couldn't you name me Chelsea, or something? – I heard Naomi reply angrily.

-It's cute.-said Emily. Seriously, she's head over heels now. I know her and she word vomits what she's thinking only when she's very drunk and likes someone a lot. Considering we're sober and hungover she's got it bad for the blonde. Not that I blame her. As I said earlier, the girl was attractive plus _Effy._ See? She's in my mind all the fucking time. How does she manage to do that? It's been like this for months. Fuck's sake. This fucking girl, with her fucking blue eyes that take my breath away, and her fucking lips, and her fucking voice even! And that gaze she sends my way almost every time I pass her around school, as if she knows my biggest secret. It's so unnerving but it's also making me like her even more. It's all so complicated, ugh. My thoughts were interrupted by Emily.

-Katie! Hello-o-o! – she waved a hand in front of my face.- Earth to Katie Fitch! We gotta go.

-Oh, right. Bye Naomi, bye Mrs…uh…Gina.- I said and smiled and we set off to mum's house. I hated going there. It was so empty and annoying. When we were last year in college, dad lost his gym and our house afterwards. He got in a fight with mum and they divorced. She somehow managed to get on her feet and continue with her wedding business. We went to London and haven't seen her a lot since then. That's why we were staying at Freddie's. However, every time we met mum, she couldn't stop trying to make Emily date boys. I have no idea how she could be so ignorant and pretend that Emily wasn't gayer than Graham. (Graham was mum's assistant when she worked in that beauty shop or whatever it was. He was gay as a window and when mum told him Emsy was straight, she threw a big fit then and there. Mum and Emily don't get along well since.) Lost in thoughts I realized we were in front of the dreaded house. Emily rang the bell and the hound of hell welcomed us in her lair.

* * *

><p>During dinner we talked about university and how we were doing. It wasn't really that bad until mum decided to press the subject about boys.<p>

-So girls, are there any nice boys that have caught your attention.- I knew there and then that Emily was about to lose it.

-No mum. – I answered quickly and saw Em getting up.

-Don't you dare pretend I'm not gay mum! Don't you dare set me up with some stupid boys! Stop it, okay? It isn't a fucking phase and I'm not confused. I like girls. Bottom line. That's it. You can either accept me, or shove it up all your tits and never see me again! – she shouted and got out of the dining room and the house. My brother followed her outside. I knew he didn't want her to leave because he got on better with her than with me and he missed Emily a lot.

-Mum! She's right. Please, just get it already and stop pretending like it's not true. She's very much gay and it isn't her choice, although I doubt she would've been straight even if she could. Accept it and be supportive of us, for once. –I said and got out of the room, to witness James hugging Emily goodbye and getting back in.

-Where did she go? – I asked worried.

-Some new friend's house. – he replied indifferently.

-James, look at me.- he looked up at my eyes. – You miss her, don't you?

-It's pretty obvious. I missed you too, you know. You both left me here with mum only. I thought you fucked off like dad. And now I feel like Emily doesn't want to talk to me and that you're gonna go too…-I hugged him then.

-James, it's not that. You see how mum is, right? She gets Emsy upset every time we come and that's why we're avoiding coming here. But that doesn't mean we don't love and miss you, yeah?

-Yeah. Can we not get back inside, please?

-Sure. Where do you want to go? It's like 8 p.m. already.

-We can go to the park…

-Oh you're such a kid James.- I laughed happily, glad that I was spending time with my brother. He really seemed upset, considering the fact he hadn't called me bitch not even once since we arrived. I left the thoughts about Emily in the back of my head for now. She was going to be okay.

* * *

><p><em>Right. That's chapter 3. I was kind of lost in my head and didn't know what to write so I'm not sure if this one is good or anything. I love it when Naomi and Katie are friends so I decided to put it in. And also about James Fitch…I had no idea I was even going to include him until I decided to put a conversation about Naomi between him and Emily, but then I couldn't do it through Katie's POV and settled for him missing his sisters a lot. I dunno, it sort of just happened. And also I have no internet and I'm sick, so I basically can only sit here and write. <em>_Also, thanks for the great reviews guys, they really cheered me up and made me write more. So you can review this chapter now…if it's nto taking all of your time or anything. :] Cheers, have a nice day!_


	4. Oh my,my! I met her at the park

A/N: Well, this is it - the new chapter 4. I hope you enjoy it, although it's entirely different from the original one. Thanks for still following this story, I hope you enjoy it. Also, I'll be very thankful if you review and tell me what you think, what you like, and what you think should happen later. :) Cheers!

Disclaimer: I don't own Skins (sadly)

Effy's POV:

I was in Naomi's room, when her phone rang. She picked it up.

"Hello? Hello…who's calling?"

She made a face and hung up. I'm guessing the line was silent. She walked out of the room to get us something to drink – a non-alcoholic beverage, mind you. Tonight was about getting together and talking, not about getting wasted_ yet_ _again_. Just me and her, in her room, as best buds.

Suddenly, I heard a loud 'click' against the glass window. Then another. And another. I got up and went up to the window, moved the curtains out of the way but all I did was catch a glimpse of a figure hiding behind a tree across the road. I wondered who might it have been, but no one came to my mind. I was still thinking, when Naomi reemerged into the bedroom.

-What are you looking at, Eff?

-Huh? Nothing, nothing…Somebody was throwing rocks at the window, but they hid before I could see them…

-Weird, - She also looked out of the window. - Whatever, don't let it spoil our time!

* * *

><p>The next few hours were spent in talking about university. Naomi used to visit me quite often the first month of the semester, but then one of the editors in this newspaper of hers quit, and she had more work to do. Thus, she had less free time, and visited less often. Truth be said, we hadn't seen each other in about three weeks. That's a shitload of time for us. If someone asked me, I'd deny it, but I really miss her, when she's not around. Usually I'm not the sappy kind of girl, who misses all of her friends and can't live two days without them, but Naomi's different. We've been through hell together, she's helped me a lot, and let me live with her when things at home were tough. She even taught me the material I had missed at school, when I couldn't attend. After all the things she did for me, and all the things I did for her, we created a great bond. I don't think she'd admit this too, but we really love each other to bits.<p>

- So, Eff, - She made a pause to wiggle her eyebrows. – How's the love life?

- Absent.

- Oh, come on! Didn't somebody catch your eye the past few weeks?

- Nope. You're the only one who fell in love on the train station. – I chuckled.

- I am _so not _in love. She's just…she's…hey, don't change the subject, you twat!

- Okay, okay. – I sighed and looked aside. – Maybe I do like someone.

- I KNEW IT! – Naomi shouted. – How did it happen?

- Well…I'm not entirely sure. It's been a while now. It's…it's very stupid, really. Me, Effy, having a crush on a girl I only see in the halls. Pathetic, isn't it?

- No, it's not pathetic, Eff. It's progress. And it's great. – She said smiling, and in a way proud. I looked at her face, thought about whether I should tell her who it is and mumbled:

- I like Katie.

- Huh? Sorry, got carried away…what did you say?

- I said I like Katie. Fitch. Emily's twin.

- Oh…well…she seems rather nice. I don't really know her, but I don't really know Emily as well…So you say you like her, huh? – She smirked.

- Yup. And you like Emily. – It wasn't a question, but more of a statement.

- I already told you I do.

We were startled by a faint knock on the door. It was Gina, Naomi's mum.

-Naomi, dear? – she asked.

- What is it, mum?

- Well, there appears to be a girl outside, who appears to look like one of those girls you earlier introduced to me. – she said.

- Emily?

- Katie! – Both Naomi and I said at the same time.

- I don't know which one, love. She's across the road, looking up at your window, thinking I can't see her. – Naomi jumped to her feet and ran downstairs as fast as she could. I followed.

The blonde put on the first pair of shoes she could find and threw the door open. She jumped and stopped dead in her tracks, when the short redheaded girl met her gaze. It was Emily.

-Hey, Em.

- Hi, Nai. – Emily's voice cracked and I noticed she was trying not to cry. Naomi looked worriedly at me, then locked eyes with Gina, and I decided it would be best, if I headed inside.

* * *

><p>Once inside, Gina and I sat in the kitchen silently. I wondered what had upset Emily, and why she came here out of all places. Maybe she trusted Naomi, or maybe she felt alright with her by her side, or maybe she wanted to run away from the past, so she came here, to look at the house of her new discovered friend. This is something that had always amazed me: you don't know a shit about a person, but they calm you down just with their presence. You might not even talk to them, or see them, or anything. You just know they are there, they exist and it's enough to make you smile and forget about the shit. You might have known this person for a year, or since yesterday, but when you discover this occurrence, you run to it, you develop it, you cling to it, you get addicted. Why? Because it stops the pain. Maybe Naomi was exactly this person, this painkiller for Emily's unknown troubles.<p>

-Effy, dear, would you like some tea? – Gina pulled me out of my thoughts.

-Yes, certainly. Thanks.

-Do you know this girl, Emily?

-Very briefly. We met her last night at Freddie's shed party. Well, I've seen her around the university campus too. She studies painting and has a twin sister called Katie. That's all I know about her. She seems nice, though. – I answered Gina's question, thinking about something that I may have missed.

However, my thoughts soon wandered to Emily's older sister. She was intriguing. I could tell from the first moment I saw her, that she's not what she pretends to be. Everyone probably sees this shallow girl, only interested in fashion, boys and gossip. I must say she's playing that part very well, because I'm really not sure what's beneath the mask. Maybe that's why I like her – because the true Katie Fitch is a mystery.

Gina put down a cup of hot tea in front of me.

-You've never welcomed new people into your group of friends…what's different about these two girls? – Gina wondered out loud. I kept silent. – It seems they've gotten past both yours and Naomi's walls. That says quite a lot, dear! – she pointed out and went up to the window.

I thought about what she said. She was right, of course. She knew both Naomi and me better than anyone and she knew when someone had gotten past the walls we've build around ourselves. And she wondered how the hell these two girls had done that in no time, when it had taken us months and years to learn to trust and love other people. I wondered too. I had no idea this was possible. I had no idea _how_ this was possible. I only knew that we were all going to get hurt, because that's what happens when you trust people.

* * *

><p>With Naomi gone, I was bored out of my mind and decided to go for a walk. I put on my shoes, my jacket and my scarf. I opened the door and a shiver ran down my spine as the cold wind made contact with my face. I closed my eyes to feel the moment and when I opened my eyes a memory hit me.<p>

_***flashback* **__I was walking down an unknown street. The night was unusually cold and dark. I was carrying a bag of clothes, but I couldn't be bothered to take out a jacket now. The crippling pain of what had just happened was creeping through my body and slowly every limb I had started to hurt. It was like pinching holes through my thighs with a blunt stick, like hitting me in the stomach with a baseball bat, like banging my head against the wall, and like something was trying to tear open my chest to get out of it. My head was filled with screams and between them I could hear her words. 'Elizabeth, you are a zero. You cannot do anything. You're a coward. You couldn't pluck up the courage to even tell me you liked me. You fucking pussy!'- Laughter - 'You don't deserve your friends. Wait , my bad, you have no friends! They hang out with you just so they don't hurt your poor little feelings! You're pathetic! You don't deserve to live!'_

_I leaned against the nearby wall. Tears were steaming down my face and my mascara was running down. I couldn't even brush away my tears. I slumped down, sat on the sidewalk, and hugged my knees close to my chest in order not to fall apart. __***end of flashback***_

I took out a fag and put it between my lips. I lit it with a safety match and watched the fire burn. Once it reached my fingers, I threw it on the ground and took in my surroundings. I was at the park. I smiled. This place always made me feel relieved. Whatever happened, I would always go there. It made me forget about my issues for a while, and see that the world is rather beautiful when you empty your head. I started walking up to that bench, where you could see a part of the city from above. Well, until a voice startled me.

-Effy? Is that you? – It came from about fifteen feet behind me. I turned around and Katie Fitch stood there in all her awesomeness. She was with a teenage boy, who was blatantly checking me out.

- Yup. The one and only. – she chuckled – I'm guessing that's your brother?

- How did you guess? – she asked only to answer herself a second later. – Ah, well yeah, I wouldn't walk around with another sixteen year-old, would I?

- That, and also because it looks like he's going to jump me any minute. – Katie laughed out loud at this, because last night she went on and on about how disgustingly perverted her brother is. James Fitch's eyes widened from surprise. He had thought she couldn't notice. He kept his head low, his gaze fixed on the ground, as he tried to hide the blush that covered his cheeks. It was cute. He didn't really look like his sisters, but his antics were quite the same. – So what are you doing here at this late hour? – I asked with a feigned voice.

- Oh, it's not even that late, come on! It's, like, nine. And we went out for a walk in the fresh air. It got a bit heated up at my mum's.

- I see. – So that's what got Emily upset – her mother. It wasn't that hard to think of, actually. Well, whatever happened, it was Nai's issue to deal with, not mine. I put aside all thoughts of my past, of Emily's sadness, and of Naomi's new crush and decided it's best to come back to the present. – Mind if I join you two?

- The pleasure is ours! – James said before Katie could answer. I shot him a glance and he started laughing, followed by Katie and me. I hadn't laughed like that with someone I barely know from a long time. It felt great to be that easy with people around you. I felt alive.


End file.
